1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having an electronic-component housing section cover which covers an electronic component that operates with power supplied from a battery housed in a battery housing section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, among notebook type personal computers (hereinafter referred to as “notebook PC”), which is one type of the electronic apparatus, there has been a notebook PC having on its lower surface, a cover for covering the housing section that houses a hard disk drive (HDD) unit and a cover for covering the housing section of a memory substrate mounted with a memory. In such a notebook PC, there is no need to remove these covers in a normal use. However, at the time of the maintenance and the like, these covers are removed if necessary, for example, to replace a defective HDD unit replaced with a non-defective HDD unit, or to replace the currently mounted memory substrate with another memory substrate having a larger capacity in order to increase the memory capacity of a notebook PC.
It is conceivable that the HDD unit and the memory substrate may be changed while the power of the notebook PC is unintentionally kept tuned on or the power is left turned on due to failure and the like. In such a case, it is very likely that when the HDD unit and the memory substrate are detached or attached, these HDD unit and memory substrate will deteriorate due to the power supplied by a battery. Therefore, the following operational procedure is required: first the battery is removed so that power supply to the HDD unit and memory substrate are cut off and subsequently, the covers for covering the HDD unit and memory substrate are removed so that these HDD unit and memory substrate can be replaced.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-294948 proposes a technique that employs an opening/closing mechanism for determining the order of opening/closing the covers. According to this technique, it is possible to prevent the covers from being broken or damaged due to the covers being opened/closed in an incorrect order.
However, Patent Application Publication No. 2000-294948 merely suggests how to avoid incorrect opening/closing of the covers and mentions nothing related to how to prevent an electronic component from deteriorating or being damaged due to the power supplied by a battery when the electronic component such as a HDD unit and a memory substrate is replaced.